The present invention relates in general to power production and more particularly, to a process and apparatus for producing electrical power in the form of an electric current. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wave action hydro-electric power plant and method of converting wave motion into electrical energy.
The major source of energy utilized in the United States, and throughout the world is derived from thermo-electric power plants burning fossil fuel as the energy source. These plants depend on the earth""s finite supply of fossil fuels. When burning these fuels, thermoelectric plants release undesirable gases into the atmosphere. Thus it is desirable to construct a power plant that uses a renewable energy source without producing harmful gases.
Wave energy provides a clean renewable energy source. The capture of wave energy has been the focus of many inventors since the middle of the 18th century. A greater effort was expended in the 1970""s as several European Governments made extensive funds available for research. Despite all of this effort, little progress has been made.
Common devices in the art are massive structures employing complex custom components. These structures convert the action of waves into electrical energy in a continuous process. This continuous energy production is dependent upon the wave conditions throughout the day. For example, calm ocean conditions will produce less energy than active ocean conditions. By using continuous energy production, the electrical energy is produced without regard to demand. The typical electrical demand is cyclical in nature, being much greater during the typical peak load hours of the day as opposed to the low load conditions experienced at night.
Thus, it is desirable to create a wave action hydroelectric power plant using simple stock components that decouples energy production from wave conditions. It is additionally desirable to create a wave action hydro-electric power plant that can produce electricity in response to electrical energy demand.
The present invention is directed to the capture and transformation often renewable wave energy into useable electrical power on a schedule to meet peak load periods. In this regard an object of this invention is to capture ocean wave energy and convert it to electrical power in a wave action hydroelectric plant. It is a further object of this invention to decouple the energy capture phase from the energy generation phase.
Certain of the objects of the present invention are attained by a wave action hydroelectric plant, comprising a plurality of wave action pumps; wherein the pumps are in fluid communication with a storage tank and a source; wherein the pumps draw fluid from the source; the storage tank has a tank inlet for receiving fluid from the pumps and a tank outlet, wherein the outlet is selectively in fluid communication with a hydroelectric generator; the hydroelectric generator receives fluid from the storage tank outlet; the fluid passes through the hydro-electric generator to an exit, wherein passage of the fluid through the hydroelectric generator generates an electric current.
Other aspects of the invention are attained by a method for converting renewable wave action energy to electrical energy, comprising the steps of a) using a rising and falling motion of a wave to pump water from a source to a storage tank; b) storing the water in the storage tank until there is a demand for electric power; c) driving a hydroelectric generator by releasing the water from the storage tank at a height above the generator, said generator producing an electric current.
Yet other aspects of the invention are achieved by a method for converting renewable wave action energy into electrical energy, comprising the steps of: harnessing fluid wave power by employing a plurality of low-mass buoys floating on a fluid surface connected to low-volume pumps by a connecting rod or cable, wherein the buoy travels in a generally vertical direction corresponding to a wave""s rise and fall, wherein on an upward stroke the pumps transport water to a storage tank; storing the water in the storage tank until there is a demand for electrical power; upon demand for electric power, driving a hydro-electric generator by releasing the water from the storage tank at a height above the generator, said generator producing electric current.
Still a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a wave action hydro-electric plant comprising at least one wave action pump having a buoy floating on a fluid surface; a positive displacement pump having a casing restrained vertically by an anchor, wherein the casing defines a cavity; a piston disposed within the cavity, said piston and buoy being connected by a connecting rod or cable, said buoy, piston, and connecting rod or cable having a mass, such that, a rising surface of a wave will lift the buoy, connecting rod or cable, and piston; and wherein the buoy, connecting rod or cable, and piston descend with a falling surface of the wave by gravity or spring forces; said wave action pump having a pump inlet and a pump outlet, wherein the pump draws fluid from a source through the pump inlet as the piston falls, and wherein the pump transports the fluid through the pump outlet to a storage tank as the piston rises; said storage tank having a tank inlet and a tank outlet, wherein the tank inlet receives fluid from the pumps, and the tank outlet is in selective fluid communication with a hydroelectric generator, such that when the tank outlet is in a closed position the fluid is stored in the storage tank, and when the tank outlet is in an opened position the fluid in the storage tank flows into the hydro-electric generator; said hydro-electric generator converting energy from the flowing fluid into an electric current, wherein the electric current is transported from the generator by a power line to a consumer.